creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for VCROC/G4T0R4D3xEN3RGY
Hello everyone, it's Gator, or Simba, whichever way you call me. I'm here to request VCROC rights. This time, I sound more serious because this app seems to be much more important than my previous app (rollback). Here are the requirements: 1. Must have been active for four months. Active since September 2, 2013. (1 year, 25 days) 2.' Must have at least 500 edits, 200 of which must be on articles.' 1,515 edits. 664 article edits. 3. Must know how to move pages. Click Edit, then click Rename. 4. Must know how to rollback bad edits. I just have to press the rollback option, near the user's name. 5. Must know how to block users for an appropriate amount of time. Spam pages: 3 days Uninished pages/ Re-uploaded pages: Warning, and 1 day block if done again. Vandalism: 2 weeks 6. Must know how to delete pages. Click Edit, then click Delete. 7. Must know how to categorize pages. I can use the shortcut from the end of the page, or press the edit button to put the right category. 8. Must be familiar with the wiki layout. I'm editing every day, so I'm familiar with the layout. I believe that covers everything, and I await all responses. Deadline: October 4, 2014 You usually make great edits on articles, and it seems like you have a decent eye for quality for this level, at the very least. Since the VCROC team is in crisis, adding you in the team wouldn't be a bad idea.[[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|''SYD]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'Send me a message!''']] 22:30, September 27, 2014 (UTC) I believe that giving Mr Energy Drink will do this site a big favor. He is a common contributor both to chat and the wiki and with VCROC rights I can really see him having an overall positive influence on the wiki. 414:error not found 22:35, September 27, 2014 (UTC) What I said before applies here; you have many edits, but they mostly consist of adding categories and images. Of course this kind of work needs to be done, but these are the kinds of things that are already expected of a rollback. You obviously care about this wiki, and perhaps I'm being a little too harsh, but I'd really like to see more from you before giving my support. Likferd (talk) 22:35, September 27, 2014 (UTC) I must admit this was rather... Unexpected. I was actually thinking on suggesting you go for it. Having 4 people in the VCROC would probably be a better idea than having just three, and you do seem to genuinely care about the site. ''Steam Phoenix - Her Majestic and Loyal Talk Page -'' 23:43, September 27, 2014 (UTC) but leaning a bit neutral, per Bitter and everyone else. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 00:30, September 28, 2014 (UTC) but of course Nommehzombies 01:31, September 28, 2014 (UTC) We need more volunteer clean-up people here, and I think your edits speak for themselves to reflect your abilities. Mystreve (talk) 02:00, September 28, 2014 (UTC)